Rinslet Laurenfrost
Summary Rinslet Laurenfrost is a main character of Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance. She is an elementalist using the ice wolf spirit Fenrir, a member of «Team Scarlet», and Claire's childhood friend and self-proclaimed rival. She is a cheerful, deeply kind girl, who is extremely good at all housework chores. She has a very proud attitude, trying to maintain her status as a rich girl and pass off her kindness as minor things that any rich person could accomplish. She cares deeply for her friends, especially Claire, since they knew each other since childhood, and even supported Claire after she lost her noble status, but is too prideful and embarrassed to admit such kind acts. Rinslet is driven by her love towards her family, with her reason to participate in the Blade Dance being to free her sister from the Water Elemental Lord's curse on her. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, higher with Field of Cold or longer casting time | At least High 8-C, possibly 8-B, higher with Field of Cold or longer casting time Name: Rinslet Laurenfrost, Ice Demon Origin: Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Human, Elementalist, Noble, Student of the Areishia Spirit Academy, Member of "Team Scarlet" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ice Manipulation, Master Archer and Sniper, Energy Manipulation, Spirit Contract, Enhanced Senses (she can moreover sense magic and presence), Absolute Zero, Homing Attack, Slight Durability Negation with bow attacks, Danmaku via Freezing Rain, Blizzard Summoning, Water Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Ice Absorption and Statistics Amplification with Fenrir, Dimensional Storage via Fenrir, Telepathy with Fenrir and minor spirits, Healing, Immunity to Cold, Resistance to (ice, water, fire, poison, diseases, Absolute Zero and Mind Manipulation), Leadership Attack Potency: Large Building level (Scales to Claire Rouge; a single Freezing Arrow scales to one of Velsaria's cannonballs), higher with Field of Cold or longer casting time (A wave of Freezing Arrows scales to Valaraukar's heat beam, which can obliterate an entire ruined town) | At least Large Building level, possibly City Block level (On par with Leonora Lancaster) Speed: Massively Hypersonic combat speed/reactions (Scales to characters that can react to and dodge cloud-to-ground lightning), far higher casting/attack speed (the fastest character to summon and equip her waffe, cast spells, and launch attacks), At least Superhuman travel speed with added Divine Power Lifting Strength: Likely Class 25 (should scale to Claire) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Large Building level (Scales to Claire) | At least Large Building level, possibly City Block level (On par with Leonora Lancaster) Stamina: Very high (Fought on par with Sjora Kahn twice. Managed to counter and hold out continuous waves of demon spirits singlehandedly. Back at her home, she took down multiple ice dragons with Kamito while she was already tired. Like most characters of the verse, she can infuse her body with Divine Power for a long duration of time) Range: Hundreds of meters with bow and ice attacks. She can surround her weapon with invisible energy, slightly extending her arrows' reach. Standard Equipment: Freezing Arrow (her bow), Healing crystals Intelligence: Rinslet is a smart lady. As a high-ranked noble, she possesses vast knowledge on spirits, history, and some politics. She has proved to be a very capable and smart army leader when her castle got attacked by a raid of ice dragons. Standard Tactics: Due to Rinslet's pride and upbringing, she dislikes and disapproves of dishonorable tactics, which she also applies on herself. Even in duels, she rarely attacks first, both because of her attitude, but also because she still has to aim, and usually does a basic analysis of her opponent and what would be more effective before striking. Usually, she will wait for the opponent to move first, and then intercept them based on what they do, so that it would be considered as "self-defense", as she dislikes causing big commotions (unless the opponent clearly has no moral conduct or qualms, or the situation is dire). On rarer occasions (mainly in non-dire situations), she is known to show off a bit Weaknesses: She can become too proud due to her family’s prestige. She is weak against steel-attribute enemies and fast melee fighters. Feats: Fought on par with Sjora Kahn twice. Countered and hold out continuous waves of high-class spirits singlehandedly. Effectively lead her castle's army to defend against ice dragons. She took down multiple ice dragons with Kamito. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Master Archer: Her spirit's elemental waffe, Freezing Arrow, is in the form of a beautiful longbow. She is skilled to the level where she can fire more than one arrow at a time, and she has pin-point accuracy. Her ice arrows can easily pierce through pretty much anything. She is also among the fastest characters to equip their elemental waffe in the entire series. She is quick enough to summon, equip, and ready her waffe before her opponents could barely summon theirs, despite moving first Ice Manipulation *'Freezing Arrow:' Her most straightforward, used, and versatile spell. She shoots one or more ice arrows at her target, usually piercing what she hits. Depending on the additional effect applied to the arrows, she can make them explode into pillars of ice, have them freeze anything they strike or turn them into a rain of needles. She can also turn them into homing attacks, or increase the spell's casting time to greatly amplify its power. *'Freezing Rain:' Summons countless needles of ice to strike at a foe simultaneously *'Frost Fall:' Summons an avalanche of snow in the air *'Ice Wall:' Creates a tall wall of ice to block an attack *'Ray of Frost:' A simple spell used to freeze the target, with which Rinslet can instantly freeze an entire spring *'Ice Forest:' An AoE attack with vines of ice surrounding all targets, freezing them on the spot. Not even trained assassins of the Instructional School could react in time *'Fire Protection:' Grants fire resistance *'Ice Storm:' Summons a strong snowstorm over a large area; also used to encase someone in ice *'Ice Break:' Makes any ice she used explode and burst into many spikes, even when in midair; also works on arrows. The force is enough to blow an equally strong elementalist back and heavily damage Tiamat *'Ice Prison:' Shoots a massive freezing arrow that instantly covers a large area with rainbow-colored magical ice, freezing and immobilizing anything she wishes in it *'Icicle Hammer:' A single-strike wide-ranged crushing attack in the form of a large hammer *'Field of Cold:' Covers a large area with a layer of ice that increases Rinslet's power while she's on it *'Breath of Ice:' Turns a shot arrow into an explosive cone-shaped energy wave to freeze anything caught inside *'Ice Nine (Absolute Zero):' A spell Rinslet can "toggle on and off" from her waffe, spells and attacks. Anything an attack with that effect touches becomes trapped in nevermelting ice *'Freezing Meteor:' (Post-training only) A stronger version of Freezing Rain, where she lets a rain on ice shards fall on the battlefield Spirit Manipulation *'Weapon Form (Freezing Arrow):' Fenrir's waffe form is that of a large blue bow. It can fire arrows of ice with varying effects, like change size, burst into needles or spikes, or freeze the target. Additionally, the arrows are piercing. *'Wolf Form (Fenrir):' In the form of a regular-sized white wolf, Fenrir is a strong and agile ice-attribute spirit of high rank. It can manipulate ice and cold in the form of projectiles or by breathing blizzards, store any object inside its belly which is connected to another dimension (including objects as large as tables), change size and amplify its stats by absorbing ice. In both forms, Fenrir is highly resistant to Ice Manipulation and Absolute Zero. Key: Base | Post-training Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Spirit Contract Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Bow Users Category:Snipers Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Animal Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Weather Users Category:Water Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Telepaths Category:Healers Category:Size-Shifters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 8 Category:Students